Stardrop
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Yusei visits the momentum reactor, and reads something that he needs to see.- Ruka/Yusei frienship.


**Me: Alright, not much of an intro this time. This is a tribute for Father's day, in my eyes. I lived in an environment where I never really celebrated it past the age of six, for my...Father, was never around to watch me grow up. All of my friends have access to see both of their parents, where as I only have one, and my Mum's partner, but I cannot see him as a Father, only a friend. So, I have decided to convey my feelings of this day in the eyes of Yusei, whom also never had a Father (only in a few moments). So, this is my tribute. Also, this is not a YuseiXRuka story, this is a sibling story, where Ruka gives him support. NOT romance. This story takes place two months after the DS defeat.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Father's Day Tribute: One Stardrop~<strong>_

He had decided.

He would go and investigate the old Momentum reactor today.

No more distractions.

It had been two months since the defeat of the Dark Signers, and the city was healing. Sure enough, the scars there would probably be engraved there forevermore, but it was healing thanks to the much cherished teamwork that everyone was learning to obide to.

He had rekindled old bonds, and made new ones.

The biggest bond that was rekindled, was a draw between Jack and Kiryu. Jack was his best friend in the Satellite sector, no doubt. However, when he had gone to Neo Domino city and made him choose between his future or his friends life, he immediately chose his friends life. How ironic that was what Godwin had almost demanded Jack to choose between in their final duel. However, he chose his life, to live with his friends. And Yusei was grateful for that.

And Kiryu? He had gone on some kind of trip, according to Ruka. All that Yusei knew, was that Kiryu needed to 'reassemble his life' somehow. But if that was what Kiryu had to do, who was Yusei to intervene? That just wasn't him.

Crow and himself had also made up as well. After three years of not even contacting each other through letters or what not, it really was very suprising how easy that they could work together in tense (or in Crow's case, exciting) situations. Yusei was glad of his friendship again.

Like he thought earlier, he had also made new bonds.

Ruka, was like the little sister he had never had, but really wanted. She was quiet, and also a signer, therefore Yusei did his best to protect her. He wanted her to strive to do her best in life, without being dragged down. Them two being signers, gave them that common bond. And she, unlike most people, knew he had emotions, but chose to hide them. Well, she was female.

Rua as well, Ruka's brother, was also like the younger brother he had always wanted. Rally had so much in common with him, so he guessed that was what strived him to protect him as much as he could. However, Yusei felt an unusual power surgiating off of Rua, one of hope, and life's beauty. He wasn't quite sure, but felt that power would be born in due time.

Aki...

Aki was the life, that he felt that he had changed the most. She had gone from a psychotic, raving pyschopath into a strong, still emotionally scarred, but stronger and happier young woman who he knew right now. She was still cold to the group, but did share an occasional laugh every now and then, but Yusei could tell she was still tense. However, her control of her powers was improving, and she also helped Yusei to relax.

He shook his head free of his thoughts, and continued down the dirt-tracked road toward his next destination.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-At The Old Momentum Reactor-<em>**

"Well...here we are." Yuseu murmured to himself, as he stepped inside the broken down reactor. Bits of glass were cutting into the soles of his shoes, the whole atmosphere of the place wasn't exactly a welcoming one either.

He placed his hands in his pockets, as he sashayed down the memory engraved place he and Rudger had once dueled, but also his own Father's memory lane.

_'Father...'_

Yusei had so many questions that he wanted to ask his Father. He had only met him once, but that was it. It wasn't enough for Yusei to feel content at all, just one meeting with his dead parent?

It just wasn't enough.

He then came across a smaller control unit, which looked like an office. Papers of material concering the momentum reactor were scattered around everywhere, and ripped to shreds. Glass shards were decorating the drab office, giving it a glassy, dangerous look. Furniture had been knocked over, and there was a big gaping hole in the wall.

"What...is this place?" He asked outloud, but not expecting an answer. He began looking through all of the papers, his eyes darting from sheet to sheet, but no solem clue to whatever spell brought him to this place was found.

He then found something.

_A name tag._

"H...Hakase Fudo?*****" He knew that name...

It was his Father's.

The Father he had to live without his whole life.

"This...was my Father's office?-Huh?" He then noticed a picture on the floor. He dashed over there as quick as lightning, and picked up the freeze-frame, and gasped slightly, blue colbalt orbs widening.

It was a picture of him as a baby, his Father...and his _Mother._

He had never seen a picture of his Mother to this day. She didn't know her name, her age, what she did for a living, her favourite hobbies or how his parents had even met. But judging by the picture, she seemed to have an optimistic quality to her, something he didn't really have.

"O...Oka-san..." He whsipered slightly to himself. The palms of his hands then grinded into a fist, his eyes glazing ever so slightly.

"Yusei?" A familiar feminine voice called out. Yusei heard his name, and turned around slightly.

Ruka.

"Ruka? What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to wipe away the tears with his shoulder. She smiled slightly, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was one of sympathy ad uncertainty.

"Minna-**san* **was looking for you, and I saw you and your D-wheel arrive here, so..." She trailed off. The teal haired girl then approached the planetary duelist, whom eye's were now almost dripping away from his sockets.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A picture of my parents." Ruka then looked at the photo.

"You have her eyes." She stated. Yusei then flipped the photo over at the back, and his eyes widened immensely at it's contents.

_Hakase, Mitsuki and Yusei Fudo, 2XXX_

_'Although we are apart, the shooting stars will guide us home.' -Mitsuki Fudo._

"She...knew you would all be torn apart..." Ruka began, but stopped when she saw Yusei's tears trickle down his face, and he fell down to his knees in pure shock and despair. The teal haired duelist knelt down as well, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think...at times like this...even if it is you, Yusei...a boy shouldn't hold back his tears, neh?" She advised. She placed a hand on his other shoulder, as he cried his heart out.

"Neh, Yusei? You'll meet your parents again one day."

"You will..." The screen then fades to black.

**_"Because, Yusei Fudo. You ARE their shooting star. So cry as many stardrops as you can, so that they can light up the path back home- their home is wherever you are. Hey?"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that's it. I once did a RukaAki sibling/mother drabble, so I wanted to do one with Yusei. Oh yeah, by the way, if you were wondering:**

***_Hakase- A japanese term meaning 'Doctor, or Proffessor.' I use it for Fudo-papa's name because I want to.  
>*Mitsuki- A japanese name meaning 'fullmoon.' Yusei is often compared to a star...so yeah.<br>*Minna-san- Everyone._**


End file.
